Conventionally, scrambled eggs are made in batches of relatively small quantities. In restaurants or other high volume institutional operations, scrambled eggs usually are made on flat, hot grill surfaces. Large quantities of an egg mix may be prepared in advance from which smaller portions are used during service. This ensures that orders are filled with scrambled eggs fresh off the grill rather than from batches held for extended periods of time.
An example of a motorized apparatus for preparing multiple serving-sized portions of scrambled eggs on a grill surface is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,117 to Weimer et al, dated June 11, 19085. That patent shows an apparatus which includes a grill having a grill surface and means for heating the grill surface. The grill is mounted on a frame. The frame mounts a carriage which supports a plurality of egg rings. Each egg ring has a lower edge portion adapted to be disposed in intimate contact with the grill surface and for movement thereover, thereby to define with the grill surface an enclosed region within the egg ring. Motor means on the frame is operatively connected to the carriage for rapidly moving the carriage and the associated egg rings to and fro along the grill surface. Therefore, egg mix placed in the egg rings is confined in the egg rings and is cooked as it moves to and fro on the grill surface. A comb-like interceptor member extends across each egg ring. The lower edge of the interceptor member is adjacent to and above the grill surface and at an elevation to intercept egg mix as the egg ring moves to and fro.
Such an apparatus provides for rapid and consistent preparation of individual, serving-sized portions of scrambled eggs which are moist, fluffy and delectable, and which are substantially indistinguishable from conventionally grill-prepared scrambled eggs. The apparatus provides for the speed necessary for high volume restaurant operations, yet this is done without jeopardizing quality, and the scrambled eggs are consistent from batch to batch, all in a very compact space.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for preparing scrambled eggs, of the general nature of the apparatus described in relation to the aforesaid patent, but such an apparatus which is easily operated manually and easily disassembled for cleaning purposes. In fact, the frame, the egg rings and the interceptor members are the only components used to assemble the entire apparatus. No extraneous bolts, nuts, latches, linkages or the like are necessary to disassemble the apparatus for cleaning purposes and to reassemble the apparatus for use.